


Fated meeting.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: AU, Drama, M/M, Not related to cannon setting, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2017-09-24
Packaged: 2019-01-04 21:12:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12176679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Akira downloaded an app for adults in hopes of saying good bye to his solitary life. But is this the right decision or not?





	Fated meeting.

Moving to a new city in a foreign environment was a big change to Akira. The first thing that immediately hit him was the solitary feeling of loneliness after he moved into his new apartment. It was strange because before this he didn’t care much about being in the presence of people or animals. He didn’t care about relationships or friendships.

 

But just like how the body craved for food and water to survive, Akira was annoyed at how he too gradually craved for human contact.

 

Out of boredom, one night he browsed and downloaded an app for adults.

 

It’s like a dating app but most of the users use it for hook ups or one night stands.

 

He didn’t know what convinced him to go ahead with the first to respond to his text and they made a promise to meet at a bar called Meal of Duty. Neither of them showed their real pictures of course and the only way they could identify with each other was the use of Beer bottles.

 

Akira texted he’d find the person if he had a beer sitting at the counter but once he arrived at the bar, Akira began to regret the arrangement as they were many patrons of this bar that drank beer at the bar! Feeling a bit lost, he was half tempted to just ditch his date and go home. But the memory of that empty and cold bedroom changed his mind to trudge on to the man that first caught his attention.

 

Quite tall, broad shoulders, strong arms and slightly tanned skin with brown hair. He had a cigarette dangling between his lips and his smile was friendly which encouraged Akira to approach him closer. What a big difference than what Akira had in mind. He thought he’d meet a player high on dope or some rich prude. But turned out he’s just this ordinary dude with warmth radiating from him that almost made Akira wish to be held by him protectively.

 

Sitting next to the man, Akira looked into his dark brown eyes once he got his date’s attention. He clinked their beer bottles together as that was part of their arrangement. If the guy didn’t understand, then he’s not Akira’s date.

 

But the stranger smiled happily and when he began to speak, Akira was surprised at his bass voice.

 

“Thank goodness you finally showed up! I thought you ditched me already, it was hard to know who I was waiting for cause it's our first meeting. You looked younger than I expected too. Anyway! You have the information I wanted right?”, He asked in a hushed whisper.

 

Akira blinked in confusion, what did he mean by information? Maybe this was part of a role play? In the profile he read of the person, he did mention about being interested in gaming stuffs. So maybe this was part of his kink.

 

Akira leaned close to the stranger’s ear and whispered, “I do but you have to make it good for me to spill it out.”

 

He didn’t know if his crappy acting skills was any good but when he moved back a bit, he was surprised to see the guy’s stunned but aroused expression.

 

Feeling a bit more confident now at his non-existent sexual appeal, Akira smiled like the devil and moved down from his stool. He casually strode his way to the back door of the bar, not before looking back over his shoulder with a teasing wink.

 

Akira didn’t know if it works or he just made himself looked ridiculous.

 

Well even if it’s a total failure, at least he spent his time outside and not cooped up in his room.

 

Imagine his surprise when he heard the sound of the door closed behind him and then someone grabbed his wrist from behind! Gently he got pinned to the nearest wall and a tall figure loomed before him. He panted slightly as Akira could smell the scent of tobacco from him.

 

From the nearby neon light, Akira could see the guy’s scruffy look was quite attractive in his own way.

 

“So you’re playing that card eh? Well, it’s been a while. I’ll make sure this will make both of us good.”

 

****

 

Even after they went to the nearest motel and rented a room, Akira asked himself for the 100th time if this was really a good idea or not.

 

He took off his shoes and face the bed, he shivered a bit when he heard the sound of footsteps that approached him from behind. The stranger didn’t touch him, merely held his hand when they went to this building. Akira half expected the moment they went in, he’d throw Akira to the bed and start his feast!

 

As if sensing his hesitation, from behind he felt a pair of strong arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Oi, oi. I thought you’d be a wild cat behind doors. Now you’re acting like a virgin on her first night.” Then with a serious voice he asked Akira, “No hard feelings if you changed your mind. I’m just here for the information you have. The earlier we get this over with, the better.”

 

Akira turned around in the man’s loose embrace then looked up at his gentle, hazel eyes.

 

For someone who only wanted a simple roll around the sheets, this guy was strangely… considerate?

 

“I…”

 

Akira decided to cast away his mask and revealed his vulnerable side. Somehow this man helped calmed him down and be honest.

 

“I… want to do this. If not, I would have already sock you in the face and run away. But... I've never been with anyone before. So…”

 

The other man blinked as he cupped Akira's cheek, “Your first time with a guy...?”

 

Akira blushed then shook his head, hiding his eyes behind his long bangs.

 

“My first time… in this. Everything.”

 

The stranger dropped his cigarette in shock.

 

“Really? Seriously?!”

 

Akira gave him a mild glare, “Yeah, I’m serious. So if you want to cancel this off then just leave me alone.”

 

He was trying hard not to show the humiliated hurt in his voice but to his surprise, the man pulled him into a hug. The big hand moved to the back of his head, caressing him in soothing pats.

 

“No, no. Sorry, I was just surprised because you’re a real looker you know. Ah, not that I’m implying you sleep around or… arghh this all came out wrong!”

 

He cupped Akira’s face in his hands and looked straight into his eyes.

 

“The real question here is that are you really, really sure you want your first time with me? You don’t want to do it with someone, you know, special?”

 

“You make it sound like I’m a girl or something.” Akira couldn’t help but chuckle but didn’t pull away from the touch.

 

The guy’s fingers felt a bit rough like a soldier’s hand. But they’re warm and gentle. Akira didn’t mind more of his touches.

 

“Hey, excuse me for being a bit of a romanticist, alright? What’s important is that are you really sure about this? Because if I were you, I wouldn’t want to have my first with a plain, old geezer like me.”

 

Akira stared at him for several moments then to the other guy’s surprise, he caressed the man’s broad chest, down to his surprisingly toned abs from beneath the thin cotton and down to his waist.

 

“H-hey…”

 

He protested lightly until he felt Akira caressed to his back and stopped at his belt. Akira smirked then took a gun from behind the man’s back belt.

 

“Plain old geezer? As far as I know, no plain geezer carried around firearms around them.”

 

The sight of the gun should alarm Akira but instead it made him curious instead. This man with his sunny smile and scruffy chin, he couldn’t take his eyes off him. There’s more to his image than the real person.

 

To Akira’s surprise, suddenly he felt the guy groped his back and he held back a tiny moan!

 

“Well, aren’t you equally guilty?” The guy smirked with Akira’s dagger in his hand!

 

Akira was shocked to see his dagger there, how did he managed to unclasp it so quickly?!

 

“Guess we all have secrets, huh?”

 

The man shrugged, “We’re not in a church right now and there’s no need to confess all our sins. If my weapon made you worried for your safety, we can forget about this.”

 

Akira put down his gun to the side table, “How about we held a truce? Put our toys aside so we can play safely?”

 

The taller guy smirked, “I like your idea better.”

 

Once he put down Akira’s dagger next to his gun, he was surprised when the attractive youth turned him around and kissed him!

 

But Akira’s method was clumsy and forced. The guy fell back to sit on the bed with a small laugh. He put both hands on Akira’s shoulder.

 

“Wait, wait.”

 

He helped Akira to sit on his lap.

 

“What? I thought we’re on the same page here and gonna start fucking. Let’s get this over with.”

 

Akira almost whined then dived in to unbutton the guy’s clothes.

 

“I said, wait!” He laughed again, his big hands stopping Akira’s fingers. He felt his skin on fire from where the youth explored his skin just now.

 

“I’m flattered you don’t mind having your first with me. But at least let me make this good for you too.”

 

Akira was stumped, this guy was strangely… sweet?

 

“Why do you care so much? You don’t know me and this is most likely a one-time thing.”

 

“True but it’s not my style to treat a cutey like you in that way.”

 

Then he cupped Akira’s cheeks in his hands and started kissing him. Akira almost rolled his eyes at this useless foreplay. Sex is just sex. It’s not like they were going to say their oaths to each other and spend the rest of their lives together as a couple til they reach the grave.

 

But the more Akira got kissed by him, the more he couldn’t think straight. His mind cloudy, his sense of smell full of the man’s scent laced with faint tobacco. Akira tried to grasp onto the man’s clothes for leverage but the kiss was so good that he ended up snaking his hands up to comb through the man’s brown locks. He didn’t remember since when little moans and whimpers came out from his mouth. It was so overwhelming, his real, first kiss...

 

Once they pulled away, Akira panted with a lovely blush on his face. He didn’t realize he was crying a bit until the gentle lover brushed away his tears.

 

“Sorry, was I too rough?”

 

Akira felt he melted a bit at this man’s gentleness and care. He shook his head and whispered before their lips met again.

 

“I want more of this…”

 

His partner didn’t need any more encouragement after that.

 

They kissed and kissed. Akira felt like he’s melting, the man’s taste was sweet with a hint of beer. Such a mysterious flavor but it wasn’t disgusting at all. And he began to feel their differences in experiences. Obviously his partner knew what he’s doing.

 

Suddenly the delicious kiss stopped, Akira made a confused and dissatisfied whined. As if he just woken up from a wet dream.

 

“Wha…?”

 

The bigger man chuckled and brushed his thumb against Akira’s swollen, lower lip.

 

“Do you hate kissing?”

 

“Huh? No, what makes you think that?”

 

“Well, you looked as if you’re very uncomfortable about it.” He chuckled in amusement.  “Was my stubble that itchy for your skin?

 

Akira blushed redder then looked away in embarrassment, “N-no… it’s not that. I… don’t have much experience in kissing. This is all… new to me…”

 

“Ah… I understand now.” A satisfied smile on the guy’s expression as he held up Akira’s chin with a finger, “I’m happy to teach you more...”

 

*******

 

Several hours later, Akira fell asleep with a sore throat and pleasantly numbed body. The last thing he remembered before succumbing to sleep was that his partner gently combed away his hair and they kissed like lovers. Something that Akira began to get obsessed with, the man’s sweet kisses.

 

He thought it'd be painful but he was prepared with copious amount of lube, the process was bearable. Plus he never experienced such an amazing blowjob while being prepped. It was so good he mewled for more.

 

Wrapped in the bedsheets and thoroughly satisfied, Akira slept soundly. He forgot the last time he slept this well. Most likely because he never slept beside a warm body before. It felt comforting and safe...

 

He was unaware that his partner didn’t sleep beside him. Instead he went to the window and watched the view outside after lighting his cigarette in a satisfied puff. Even he admitted that the sex was amazing.

 

But the stranger’s doubt about Akira began to mount one after another after their brief conversation.

 

Was this attractive young man really the person he supposed to meet tonight?

 

*******

 

Sometime around dawn, Akira got woken up by the incessant shrill of his phone.

 

He blindly searched for it but then realized belatedly he’s not in his bedroom but a motel room. Blushing at the steamy memories from last night that assaulted him, he mentally shook his head to get out of bed.

 

But the moment he sat up, he groaned at the numbness of his backside. Further reminding that he and his skilled partner were at it until nearly dawn. The merciless phone kept ringing and groggily he slid down to the floor where his clothes were scattered around to search for his device.

 

What's shown on the screen made him confused, it was a familiar phone number, the same number he used to text in the app before meeting. But looking back at the bed, there was the sleeping form of his sex partner. And he didn’t look like he’s pranking Akira, the other guy truly was asleep.

 

So who was this calling him?

 

“H-hello”

 

He answered the call in confusion and anxiety.

 

_“Hey, what was that for?!”_

 

“What was what?”

 

_“You stood me up! I waited at the bar like a moron all night long!”_

 

Akira didn’t understand, “W-what are you talking about? I did meet you… and we…”

 

Suddenly Akira felt a pair of familiar arms wrapped around his torso.

 

“Good morning, love. Let’s go back to bed, it’s cold here on the floor.”

 

 Akira almost dropped the phone and immediately whirled around in shock.

 

“Y-you’re not the one I set up to meet!?”

 

The other guy chuckled then he smiled which made Akira have goosebumps, “And you’re not the client I was waiting to get my work information from.”

_“Oi! Are you there? Answer me!!”_

 

The brown haired man sighed then reached up to end Akira’s annoying phone call.

 

Akira couldn’t believe he just slept with a total stranger!!

 

Someone he thought he met through a dating app for adults but instead found someone else and even slept with him!

 

He panicked and tried to exit the bed, “I… I don’t know how this could have happened. I’ll take my leave now!”

 

Akira couldn’t move far as he got yanked back to bed and back into the man’s arms. A gentle hand petted Akira’s head like one who’d sooth a child.

 

“Hey now, why are you cold to me all of a sudden? I was hoping we’d have breakfast in bed or shower together.” His tone was teasing but not threatening.

 

For some strange reason the hug didn’t make him feel scared, but calm. The guy was gentle, warm and smelled good despite the light trace of tobacco. And Akira did just that, not putting up a fight and just slumped into the embrace. His body appreciated being held gently because his hips and legs were cramped over the excessive movements.

 

Resting his cheek against the man’s broad chest, Akira felt the blankets being pulled over their naked skin.

 

“I’m glad you’ve calmed down.” The guy chuckled with a sigh of relief, “Well… this is awkward.”

 

Akira hid his face and looked away, “… Tell me about it.”

 

“So last night you were supposed to meet your boyfriend and instead came to me? Was that it?”

 

Akira immediately recoiled back, “No! He’s not my boyfriend, we… met through a dating app and… we don’t really know each other's face, it’s... supposed to be a one-time thing.”

 

“Hmm… I was at fault too. I mistook you for the guy who Rin said has information I needed for my job.”

 

Then an awkward silence fell down on both of them. Both of them sat on the bed, half covered by the blanket and facing each other.

 

Well… what’s next? They had amazing sex, several rounds of it too, the night before and turned out it was all a big misunderstanding!

 

It was the other man who first spoke up, “I felt bad…”

 

Akira blinked, “Why?”

 

“Well… it’s as if I took advantage of you.”

 

“But you didn’t force me. You even asked for my consent.” Akira blinked.

 

The guy crossed his arms over his chest, “Hmm… it felt like… I don’t know. Like bringing home a gorgeous, drunk person.”

 

Looking away with a blush, Akira said in a hushed voice, “Well… I don’t dislike it. Plus you did ask me few times last night if I was okay with it. And honestly… You were… good.”

 

The taller man smirked at that, “Oh yeah?”

 

Akira threw a pillow at his arm, “Shut up.”

 

The smiley guy laughed but then he grew serious, “I also enjoyed what we did… last night. If possible I want… well… to continue more from here.”

 

Akira looked confused, “You want us to continue being sex friends?”

 

He rubbed his face in frustration, “No… I was thinking like… do you want to be in a relationship…. With me? Because I’m interested to know more about you.”

 

“You want us to be... lovers?”

 

“W-well I don’t want to pressure you. We can start off as friends and if you’re interested, we can develop our relationship into something more. But if you don’t like my company halfway, then we can... stop.”

 

Akira blinked again. This man was surprisingly… nice? Other people would have just take advantage and fled once they had their fill. Not caring to take responsibility or even an explanation.

 

Besides, Akira too was interested to know more about this gentle man.

 

“….Okay.”

 

“Okay?”

 

“Yeah, I want... to give this a try.”

 

The other man beamed with a big grin, “Really?”

 

“Don’t be happy too fast, I have annoying habits too.” Akira cautioned him.

 

The guy chuckled then held out his hand.

 

“Well let’s get to know each other then. My name is Motomi, how about you?”

 

Akira wondered if this was a good idea. He previously never trusted anyone but something about this smiley and warm man made him want to take that leap… He took the offered hand and gripped it firmly. Loving the warmth emanated from the handsome stranger.

 

They both had seen their most intimate moments, now was the beginning of a new chapter between them. Motomi… Motomi… Finally, Akira now has a name he could chant repeatedly in his heart. The name of the person that touched his heart.

 

He hoped from today onward he didn’t have to return to that cold and lonely bedroom once he opened his heart to Motomi. Only the future would tell where their relationship will go.

 

He smiled shyly from the bottom of his heart and began to speak, “Well, my name is…”

 

\----------

 

\-----------------------------

 

\-------------------------------------------

 

End?

**Author's Note:**

> Another attempt of writing a smut MotoAki oneshot but I failed. I couldn't write the bed scenes well at all and ended up just a shortened version of the original story. 
> 
> Once I get over my embarrassment over this fic, I'll try to write a better and longer series in the future. Sorry and thank you to those who glanced at this oneshot a bit.


End file.
